


Park Place

by lizwontcry



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, fun with monocles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: Roman and Gerri play a friendly game of Monopoly.
Relationships: Gerri Kellman/Roman "Romulus" Roy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Park Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cannibalcake (cannibalspicnic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalspicnic/gifts).



> Happy birthday to [Cannibalcake!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalcake/pseuds/cannibalcake) This was a request on Tumblr, "something silly like Gerri, Roman and like a monocle or something equally ridiculous." Just a short little thing that I hope y'all enjoy.

It’s a rainy Sunday afternoon in the city, and Roman is bored. He’s texting Shiv pictures of dogs that look like Trump, glancing at stock prices, and giggling at Baby Yoda memes. Gerri is reading a book she’s been trying to finish for months now. He doesn’t want to bother her because for once, she’s not working. But god, he’s just so fucking bored.

They are at home, on the new black suede sectional they bought for their new house. Roman is laying on one end with Gerri sitting close enough so he can put his feet in her lap. She scoffs when he places them there gently, but she doesn’t move away. This is what they do when they aren’t at the office, which they seldom aren’t these days. Roman has grown to appreciate these quiet Sunday afternoons where they enjoy each other’s company, but also… he needs to be doing something or his mind never stops wandering.

“Stop being so fidgety, Rome,” Gerri finally protests when he can’t stay still.

“Sorry! I know you’re trying to read. But like… let’s do something. Like Twister, or strip poker.”

Gerri raises her eyebrows. “You do realize I am about forty years too old to play Twister, yes?”

“Well, it’s not like you need hip replacement surgery or something,” Roman says.

“Yes, and I’d like to keep it that way, thank you.”

“Okay, so strip poker it is! Do you have any cards?”

“As appealing as that sounds… go get a board game from my closet. I always keep a few in there for when Samantha comes to town. She loves them.”

“Yes!” Roman exclaims. He pops up and rushes over to the closet. It’s full of Gerri’s stuff that she hasn’t had time to find places for yet. There are so many things he wants to ask her about, and will in due time. Like, for instance, the tortoise statue in the corner of the closet. Or like the framed picture of her and Baird with the girls, standing in front of Disney Land, arms around each other, smiling into the sun. He wants to tell her that she can put it on display somewhere in the house, that she doesn’t have to keep it hidden. That will be a conversation for the future.

He finds a few other interesting artifacts that he makes a mental note to ask her about. Finally he emerges from the closet with Monopoly.

Gerri laughs when he brings the game back into the living room.

“Really? The Roys don’t own enough property for your liking?”

“Funny,” Roman says. He places the game on the coffee table and then produces something else he found.

“I thought this would be appropriate for our game,” Roman says, and brings the monocle he found out from behind his back. He raises it to his eye like an old, mustache-wearing geezer from the 1800s.

“Okay, and where in the world did you find that?” Gerri asks, grabbing it from him.

“From your closet full of crap,” he says. “When did you ever use this thing? Was it Baird’s or something?” They’ve finally gotten to a point in this relationship where mentioning Gerri’s husband–RIP–isn’t weird or taboo. Roman occasionally, if Gerri is in a good mood, makes fun of the guy and his tortoise thing. It makes her laugh, actually, which is Roman’s favorite thing to accomplish.

Gerri shakes her head. “No, it wasn’t his. I wore it on Halloween once.”

“I can picture that.” Roman pauses to picture it. “Like you were a sexy librarian or something.”

“Yeah, sure, something like that.”

“Well, now I’m Mr. Monopoly Man,” he says, bringing the monocle back up to his eye.

“The Monopoly Man never had a monocle,” Gerri says. “I just read something about that on twitter. It was Mr. Peanut who had the monocle.”

“Oh, that’s fucking fascinating,” Roman says, heavily implying that it is not actually that fascinating at all. “Let’s play this motherfucker. You will be the banker, I assume?”

“Of course, like you can be trusted with money,” Gerri says playfully.

Roman sits on the floor while Gerri sets up the board, only occasionally rubbing her leg with his bare foot or finding other ways to randomly bother her.

The game starts out strong with Roman buying everything he lands on (predictable), while Gerri chooses her properties wisely. Just 20 minutes into the bloodbath, Roman is broke and Gerri owns all four railroads, plus Boardwalk AND Park Place. 

“So you’re going to win this game,” Roman says, and Gerri nods.

“Oh, did you not know that I am the Queen of Monopoly? My daughters even made me a plaque with the title; I’m surprised you didn’t find it while you were snooping around in the closet.”

“I was not… technically snooping,” Roman says. He gets up and grabs a Dr. Pepper from the refrigerator in the kitchen. 

“Uh-huh. Anyway, get back in here. We haven’t finished this yet.” Gerri looks almost more serious than she does when she’s negotiating the price of a new media company. Roman is slightly scared, and more than a little turned on.

“I don’t wanna. You’re going to beat me.” He knows he sounds like a brat, but he can’t help it.

“Yes, I am. Come on.”

So the game continues, and obviously it doesn’t take long for Gerri to mercilessly beat Roman. She looks quite proud of herself for this accomplishment. 

“Okay, okay, you can get back to your book now,” Roman says. He sighs fishes his phone out of his pocket, on a mission to find more dogs to send to Shiv.

“Not so fast. Come here,” Gerri demands. He knows that look in her eye, and suddenly he’s not so upset that he lost the game.

Roman joins Gerri on the couch, and is rewarded with a kiss that holds a promise for a much more interesting Sunday afternoon than he planned.

When they come for air after the kiss, Roman picks up the monocle from the coffee table and says, “Well, m’lady, let’s go to the bedroom… chambers.”

Gerri laughs, but doesn’t protest. He follows her into the bedroom, still holding the monocle.


End file.
